1. Field
The following description relates to a pressure sensor element and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with continuous miniaturization of electronic products, components mounted in electronic products have been gradually miniaturized. Therefore, a micro sensor manufactured using a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology has been preferred as a sensor widely used in compact electronic products, or the like.
For example, as a pressure sensor among various micro sensors, a piezoresistive type pressure sensor which can sense stress generated when a membrane covering a cavity of a die is deformed by pressure has been used.
In order to implement a high-precision pressure sensor, the membrane should only be deformed by pressure, and should not be deformed by other factors. One factor decreasing precision of a pressure sensor is stress generated when deformation occurring at an outer portion such as a package is directly transferred to the membrane through the die.
Therefore, even though relatively minor deformations are generated, the sensing characteristics may be substantially affected, and thus the precision of the sensor is decreased.